Camping Trip to Remember
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are going on a big camping trip for two weeks. But that's not even the best part! Jacob is going with them! Funny! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight! But I wish I did=]**

**Enjoy...**

**Bella's POV:**

I hurried downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to fill my stomach. Charlie was already in there, handing me a piece of buttered toast. I sighed with a smile, taking it out of his hand. Actually, I wanted to make breakfast because, it would give me some extra time to calm down. Last week, Edward invited me to go camping with his family. What I didn't know was that we were going to be camping for two weeks. I can't be out in the wild for two weeks. Images of me falling or going to the hospital flew through my mind. 'But Carlisle is going to be there. If something happens, he'll patch you up.' Edward was positive to assure me on this.

"You're going to enjoy camping, Bells." Charlie commented, as I chewed slowly on my toast. I nodded slightly. If he even knew how worried I am right now, he wouldn't be saying that. He'd be trying to calm me down. I bit my lower lip as my heart started to beat at normal pace again. Glancing over at the clock made it beat up faster again. It was nine. Edwrd is going to be here in twenty minutes.

This camping trip was going to be the death of me. Or maybe not... Edward would never let me die. While we're on this trip, I might be able to talk him into turning me. My eyebrow raised when Charlie stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked around nervously and I knew something was up. "Well at least you'll have your two main people with you." He said, stiffly.

My mind raced into thoughts a little. Did Edward invite Charlie to come along? "You're coming with, Dad?" I asked, slightly confused.

Charlie laughed. He scratched his head, making another nervous move. "Uh no. Jake is going with you guys. I thought that would be nice. So... Jake and I went over to the Cullen's and talked it over with Carlisle and Esme." He smiled. "They were happy to be bringing Jake along. I figured you would be too."

I stared at him wide-eyed. Not that I wasn't happy for Jake to be with me, but Edward was going to freak! "Does Edward know?" I choked out my question. I needed a glass of water. There was a glass sitting on the counter and I picked it up. After gulping it down, I looked back to Charlie for an answer. He was watching me desperately. "Well?" I waited.

"No. Edward doesn't know. Only Carlisle and Esme do." He answered. Great. It was only a matter of time before Edward read their minds. Then he would point the finger back to me. "You know I'm going to get blamed for this." I stated. Charlie shrugged.

The front door flew open. "Hey Bella. Charlie." Jake greeted. He had about four big bags stuffed and ready to go. He stepped inside, letting the bags fall with a light _'thump'._ "Ahhh." He sighed. "This camping thing is going to be great." He said, smiling. That's what he thinks. "So... I was thinking that we could drive over to the blood-, I mean Cullen's house together. In your truck."

"Edward is coming to pick me up." That reminded me to look over at clock. He would be here in about ten minutes. When I looked back at Jake, I saw the disappointment in his eyes. "But I'm sure he won't mind if I drive us over." I said. That brought a smile back to his face. "I'll go call him." I left the room and headed for the phone. Before I could even pick it up, it rang. "Hello?"

"Did you know?" It was Edward. He was furious, I could tell. I let out a huge sigh and leaned against the counter.

"No, I swear. I just found out now." I answered.

There was a long pause. It sound like he was yelling at someone and he didn't want me to hear. "Okay. I'll pick up you in a few minutes."

I bit my lower lip. "Actually. Jake wants me to drive him over in my truck. Is that okay?"

He sighed, trying to hide his jealousy. "Yes. I'll see you soon." He hung up and so did I. Oh wonderful, this was going to be fun.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

We arrived at the Cullen's ten minutes after we left my house. When we arrived I was shocked to see the biggest RV ever. I never knew that had one of those. "Wow." Jake said, he didn't even try to hide his excitment. "Yeah." I whispered. Alice waved as she ran up to my now stopped truck. I got out and smiled.

"Hi Bella. Jacob." She smiled at both of us. Jake waved to her and started getting out his things. Alice put her arm around my shoulders and started walking me towards the house. "I thought I might warn you that Edward is in a very crabby mood." She muttered under her breath. I sighed. That was just perfect. "Where is he?" I asked. Alice pointed over to the RV.

"Him and Emmett are cleaning up each room." She replied. Each room? "Believe it or not, but there are five small rooms in that RV. Also a kitchen and living room. Just like a house. Two bathrooms." Alice explained. I saw her look over at Jake. "Do you think he'll mind sleeping in the living room?" I shook my head no. Jake was just happy to even be here. He couldn't wait to start annoying everyone.

Edward came out of the RV, followed by Emmett. He looked over at Jake and glared. His eyes then moved over to me. Alice looked away. "Smile at him." She whispered so low that I could barely hear. I listened though and gave him a small smile. He didn't smile back. My stomach fell as he ran over to me. "Everything is ready." He said.

Carlisle and Esme came outside with Rosalie and Jasper. "Let's hit the road." Carlisle announced. Edward took Alice's place and slipped his arm around my shoulders. Rosalie glared over at Jake.

"Hey blondie." Jake greeted her. "It's going to be a fun drive there, don't you think?"

Rosalie's glare turned to burning fire. "You better watch it, dog. Or this might be the last trip you ever take."

Jake laughed and followed her into the RV. "Wow. Well hey. I've got plenty of dumb blonde jokes for the whole ride there!"

I groaned. I gave a quick peak at Edward. He was glaring over at Carlisle and Esme, who did nothing, but shrug.

**So please review! This story is going to be a funny one. It won't get sad like my other one. Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you for reviewing the first chapter of this story! It means alot to me! Thank you all so much! So here were go!**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward had just finished showing me our room in the RV. I tried to give him my best smile, but I could tell that he was still tense about the whole Jacob coming with thing. I tried to shake away his anger and just enjoy everything around me. In about two minutes, we would be heading off anyway. I knew that I wasn't the only one dreading this. Rosalie had even considered staying home. But of course, Carlisle wouldn't allow that.

"This trip is going to be great, huh Bella." I didn't realize that Jacob was behind me. We were standing in the RV's kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and took a swig before answering him. "I guess." I replied. This trip is going to suck. I already know that, but I don't want to bring Jake down. "You're worried about Edward?" He guessed. I nodded slightly. "Don't worry about the bloodsucker. He's just jealous that I'll be here with you. For two.... very... long... weeks." Jake grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smaked Jake's shoulder. "Leave Edward alone. I don't want him to be grouchy for this entire trip." Jake laughed. He stepped away once evreyone started moving into the RV. Rosalie brushed past Jacob and bumped shoulders with him. I bit my lip trying to hide a smile. Though Jake didn't let it get to him. "Hey blondie." Jake greeted her.

Rosalie gave him a look of disgust. "Do me a favor dog, and stay far away from me this entire trip." She warned through her teeth. It didn't even sound like a warning to me... it sounded more like a threat. I shuddered a little. The way she spoke sent chills down my spine. I almost feared Jake's safety. But after Jake's next comment he kind of deserves Rosalie's wrath.

"Well Blondie, I got a joke for you. How did the blonde break her legs while raking leaves?" Jake waited for an answer. I could tell that he was trying his best to keep his laughter in. Rosalie didn't answer. She just glared. "Because she fell out of the tree!" He cracked up with laughter. Emmett went up behind Jacob and smacked him in the head.

Jake rubbed his head and glared at Emmett. "Stupid bloodsucker." He muttered. I folded my arms across my chest when Jake turned back to me. He grinned at my angry expression. I hated when he called them 'bloodsuckers'. It just sounds so weird. At least the dog title fits Jake. He does act like one. With the sleeping all day and so on.

I jumped when Edward's hand touched my shoulder. He chuckled. "Did I scare you, Bella?" His voice was so low that I could barely hear him. Then I noticed that he didn't want Jake to hear. Who could blame him though? Jake would probably just make some stupid sly remark. "You just startled me, that's all." I replied, to Edward's grinning face.

"Alright guys. Let's get this show on the road!" Carlisle hollered, cheerfully. I took a second to process his words. 'This show on the road'. Wasn't that the truth. I sighed realizing just how true his words really are. We could make a lot of money if we made a show. Emmett and Jake could be the stars. They both seem to have the funny part down.

The engine started up and I bit my lower lip. This is it. I could feel my stomach lurch when the RV started to move. I took in a deep breath and sat down at the small booth in the kitchen. Edward grinned at me. "Bella, love. You don't have to worry. Everything is going to be fine." He assured me. I nodded slowly, as he slid in beside me.

"Hey guys!" Jake smiled widely and then slid in the booth beside Edward. I could feel Edward's body go stiff beisde me. "Isn't this great? Just the three of us hanging out together. For a whole two weeks!" Jake put his hand on Edward's shoulder in a 'buddy' sort of way. "I can tell that we're all going to be best friends."

Edward shook Jake's hand off his shoulder. "The only friend you're going to be friends with these next few weeks is my fist in your face." Edward spoke through clenched teeth. I could see the smile forming on Jake's face. "Bring it." He whispered. Before Edward could reply, Jake stood up to go after Rosalie. "Hey, Blondie! I got another joke for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you call four blondes lying on the floor?" Jake asked. Rosalie glared at him with intense eyes. "An air matress!" He roared with laughter. Even Emmett let out a chuckle. Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm. "Shut _up, _Emmett." She hissed. Without another word, she walked past the booth. I assumed that she was heading for her room.

Jake was still roaring with laughter. "Will you shut up, dog?!" Edward threw a cup of water on Jacob. I smiled, as Jake cringed at the sudden wetness. I watched Edward grin at Jacob, before picking up a small water gun. "You better get used to that, dog. Because everytime you're bad... you get the squirt." He aimed the gun at Jacob.

"What?" Jake glared at him. "That's not fair!"

Edward squirted Jacob in the nose. "When dogs are bad, they get water squirted on their nose."

Jake grasped his nose. "Bella! Tell him to stop!" He complained.

"Edward, please." I whispered. He laughed and sat the water gun down.

I noticed that Emmett was laughing too. "Hey Edward. I wondered if he fetches too." He picked up a twizzler and threw it down the hallway. Jake sighed and went after the twizzler. Emmett and Edward both cracked up with laughter. "He does fetch!" Emmett yelled. Jake crossed his arms across his chest. "That's not fair either! Twizzlers are my favorite."

Emmett took out another Twizzler and threw it up in the air. Jake smiled and caught it in his mouth. "Here. Jasper, you gotta try this." Emmett threw the bag of Twizzlers to Jasper.

I sighed with some sort of relief. At least they were sort of getting along.

**Please reveiw silly.=]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on some other stories and I almost forgot about this one. Haha. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Bella's POV:**

About forty-five minutes up the road, I finally found out where we're going camping. Well actually all I know is that we're heading to somewhere in Canada. I've never really been to Canda. I've been pretty close to the border, but never actually there. Jacob has become really excited about Canada. Apparently its a place where werewolves run off. For the past thirty minutes he's been staring out the window.

Edward seemed pretty happy that Jacob has been quiet. I stood up from the booth I was sitting in and headed for the fridge. I glanced up to the front of the RV to see Edward looking back at me. Carlisle had called him up for a small conversation. I smiled, before pulling the fridge door open. I jumped slightly when a hand was placed over mine. I looked up to see Jacob. "Need some help?"

I grinned and shook his hand off of mine. "Getting a glass of water? I don't think so." I pushed past him towards one of the cupboards. I sighed when all the cups were at the top. I gave a small peak at Jacob. He was standing at the fridge, smiling at me. "Are you sure you don't need some help?" He asked, once again. I rolled my eyes and took a step back.

Jacob stepped in front of me, reached up with one arm, and handed me a tall glass. "Thanks." I muttered. I heard the cupboard slam shut, while a door in the back opened. I stole a glance back the hall. Rosalie came out of her room. She walked like a model down the small hallway towards the front of the RV. When she passed me, she purposly bumped shoulders with Jacob.

Before she could keep walking, Jake grabbed her shoulder. Rosalie stopped in her tracks, slowly she spun herself on one heel to face him. "I suggest you get that nasty paw off of my shoulder." She hissed. Jake didn't try to hide a smile. "Chill barbie. I have a little gift for you." Jake disappearded to one of his many bags. He was back in a flash. "For you. No need to thank me."

A small box that was wrapped, was placed into Roaslie's hand. She glared at Jake suspiciously, before pulling the lid off. She pulled out a box set of dvds. "What the hell is this?" She asked, while reading the covers. The dvds fell to the ground suddenly, one by one. I could now see that they're the Legally Blonde movies.

"I thought it might help you embrace your inner blonde self." Jake made each word sound very long. I giggled sofly, but I knew that Rosalie could hear. Her glare focused on me. Before I could react or anything, she snatched the glass of water out of my hand. She turned and smiled at Jacob. "Well here's a little gift from me too." She poured the ice cold water over Jake's head. He cringed. "No need to thank me. I thought it would embrace your inner dog self. Oh and I thought it might wake up some of those fleas in your hair."

Jake spit at her, while she walked past him. "Stupid bloodsucker."

I rolled my eyes and patted Jake's shoulder. "You two will get used to each other." I too walked past him to walk up front. I heard Jake mutter "Doubt it." I smiled. Silly Jacob. Always trying to make the Cullen's lives miserable.

Edward patted the seat beside him on the sofa. I gradually took the offer. When I sat down, Edward put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "Carlisle said that we'll be making a quick stop in about five minutes. We need to stop for gas. So if you want anything at the store, we can get you something."

I nodded. "I think I just want to get outside for a few." I replied.

Those five minutes went by slow. Especially since I had to watch Jake mope around while I sat with Edward. Once the RV stopped, Edward helped me to my feet. I saw him pick up the small squirt gun off the counter out of the corner of my eye. He shot Jacob in the left cheek. "What the heck was that for?! I didn't do anything!" Jake complained.

"I thought I'd just remind you, whose in charge." Edward answered, sternly. I could see a smile itching to appear on his face.

Jake looked slump, but he then stood tall. "Bella." He whined. "Edward is being mean to me for no reason." He shoved Edward out of his way and came to my side. "Please tell him to leave me alone." I smiled slightly, deciding to go along with him. I placed my arm around him. "Oh Edward. Must you be so mean to Jake all the time?" I tired to sound upset.

I lead him and myself to the door to get out. Jake turned his head and stuck his tounge out at Edward, who was fuming by the minute. Once outside, Jake leaned in and whispered. "Thanks." I watched him glance back at Edward, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. Within seconds, Edward was attacking Jacob.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be really funny! Just wait. And please review!**


End file.
